Chimamire Sakura
by CHeLLoW
Summary: Years ago, Hiou Shizuka left Kuran Rido becasue he's never with her. When she orders hm to be killed, not even the best family of hunters can stop him. Using all her power she seals him away until someone can defeat him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chimamire Sakura

"Kuran Rido, I'm fed up with you! You're never home. You're always out somewhere doing something you won't tell me about. Why did you marry me if you won't be with me?" Shizuka asked. Although she was angry she didn't raise her voice, just sharpened her tone. "You are a prize, Shizuka, something I'll use when the time is right." Rido answered. "When is the right time Rido?" Shizuka asked "When we're the only ones left." Rido said "What if I don't want you then Rido?" Shizuka asked him annoyed. "You will because you'll have no choice." Rido answered laughing. Shizuka walked out of the house. She believed she knew what he'd been doing lately and she was going to make him pay for leaving her alone.

A short while later she appeared in front of the Hunter's Association. Because she was knows among her people as a pure-blood she was not unnoticed by the hunters. One o f the highest of the hunters came to meet her. "Hiou Shizuka, known among your people as the "Madly Blooming Princess. You are one of the strongest of your race and yet you come here. What is it you seek?" The hunter asked. "I wish for you to dispose of my husband, Kuran Rido. I believe he's been killing vampires in his spare time and I believe he won't stop until everyone is dead including those or your race hunter. I do not have the strngth at the moment to kill Rido, but if you fail I will deal with him and you." Shizuka said. "I am sorry but we cannot kill Kuran Rido. We have been given orders by one of his own not to." The hunter replied. "The Kurans are fools. I allow you to override this order and I shall deal with the Kurans if they are unhappy with you. Do not fail me....I am the Madly Blooming Princess for a reason." Shizuka said. "We'll send our strongest hunters. We will not fail." The hunter replied bowing. "Good. I shall follow him and see that is is done. Good-Bye." Shizuka said disappearing in a flurry of sakura blossoms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning

When Shizuka returned home Rido wasn't there. She dismissed this and decided to wait for him to return before following him. The sun was beginning to rise so she knew he wouldn't be long. He always appeared in the morning to allow her to drink before disappearing as quickly as he came. She wasn't going to let him leave so swift;y today. As she predicted he entered the door as the sun peered over the horizon. Although Shizuka was still mad at him she didn't have a choice. Last time he left he was gone for three days. She had no telling how long he'd be gone this time but it didn't matter because she was following him. "Do not think you are forgiven Rido. My hate for you is still strong. But my instincts have pushed my emotions aside." Shizuka said walking up to him. He was taller than her but she had put geta on instead of her normal zori so she was able to reach his shoulders easily. Pulling him close to her she slowly sunk her fangs into his neck. Rido didn't move even in the slightest amount and this amused Shizuka. So after taking her fill she didn't heal the wound. "The only thing you're good for Rido is a constant supply of food." Shizuka said laughing. Rido turned and left fading into the bright sunlight. However Shizuka had taken enough blood to be able to trace him. She purposely left the wound open so he'd still bleed because she knew he wouldn't heal it until it began to bother him. That would be awhile off because he could lose a vast amount of blood and still be able to function normally. Ignoring the fact her shoes has somewhat of a heel she began to run with incredible speed following Rido's sent. Wherever he was going took him some time to get there because he didn't stop until almost two hours later. She realized he was at the Kuran family mansion.

"Haruka thank you for saving me from the hunters. You and I know what I am doing is best for all of us." Rido said. "I am not so sure it is Rido. It is the council that is rebellious not all the vampires. Must you be intent on killing them all?" Haruka asked. "I want us to start over. The Kurans will be the only ones left." Rido said. "We can start over once the council is eliminated. You need not kill anyone else. If you do I 'm not helping you again. It's hard enough protecting Juuri from the council." Haruka sighed. "The council wants her child. They do not realize who Kaname is otherwise they'd be after him too. You are my family therefore I'll do what I must to keep the council off of us." Rido said. "What of Shizuka? Have you told her your plans." Haruka asked. "Shizuka doesn't realize the unrest of the council. She's not too happy with me right now because I'm not home very much. She'll realize I'm doing what's best for her afterwards." Rido said. "You must not love her very much then." Haruka said. "Oh I love her but I don't trust her. Her family was very sneaky about planning the wedding. I'm not entirely sure she loves me or is just pretending to get what she wants from me." Rido said. "The Hious are a very strange set of vampires that is sure, but they are dying out. Shizuka is the last one." Haruka said. "I know. It's a pity the council killed them all." Rido said. Shizuka pondered over this for a moment. Her family had been killed by the council and Rido was trying to destroy the council. Haruka said he was involving innocents too. Plus he said she was untrustworthy. Well he'll get what he deserves. She thought as he left. Rido then headed in the opposite direction headed almost straight for her. She quickly moved out of the way and allowed him to pass with being spotted. She believed she knew where he was going, to her family's mansion which was also their burial ground. Unsure of what he intended to do there she followed waiting to find out.

Shizuka knew how to get to her mansion from anywhere in the world so she got there faster than Rido did. Once arriving there she immediately went into hiding because she sensed two vampire hunters. They had silver hair and were a woman and man team. She also sensed two young children hiding. "Hiou Shizuka, we have tracked Kuran Rido and determined he will arrive here soon. We shall finish him for you." The man said. "Thank you." Shizuka replied and went to hid away from the children so Rido wouldn't sense them but close enough so she could watch. A few minutes later Rido appeared. "So the Association finally caught up with me hmmm?" Rido asked. "Kuran Rido, you have been assigned to be terminated under the fact that you have been killing innocent vampires and humans by the Hunter's Association. Do you agree to this accusation?" The Woman asked. "So I killed a few vampires and a couple of humans. What's so big about that?" Rido asked. "You've killed 100 total victims. That is inexcusable." The man said. "Well then if you think you can stop me go ahead." Rido said laughing. The man pulled out a gun and fired it at Rido. Rido easily avoided the bullet and speed towards the man. The woman held a katana, stepped in front of the man, and slashed out ward towards Rido. Rido stopped before reaching the katana and then knocked the woman out of the way. She was unharmed and got up off of the ground and charged Rido. Blocking the woman with his arm against her blade drawing blood he used it as a whip and slashed the katana away. He then tied the two together and wiped them brutally. When they were weakened he entered the man and his body fell to the ground. Possessing the man he attacked the woman by shooting her with the man's gun as it also had normally bullets in it. After shooting her through the head and her chest he flung her away and left he man. After returning to his own body he picked up the woman's katana which was normal other than being made of silver. The man recovering from the fact his wife had been killed was unable to fend off the blows with is gun for very long and eventually fell. Rido decapitated the man and cut him into tiny pieces. Covered in the mans blood he cleaned himself by drinking it. "Pathetic humans thinking they could kill a pure blood like me. Well at least I enjoyed the snack." Rido said walking over to the woman and finishing her off too. "Ah there seems to be some more people here." Rido said and walked over to where the children were hiding. "You'll be nice too just like your parents." Rido said to the scared children. "That's enough Rido." Shizuka said stepping out from hiding. "The children have nothing to do with this." "Shizuka...I knew I felt a strange presence. This is after all your family's land so it didn't surprise me too much. But why do you care so much about the children. Do you want them as a snack? Their parents were quite good." Rido said. "I don't want to eat them Rido. The hunters were supposed to kill you but you were too strong for them. I should have known that they couldn't do it when I asked them to. Their children cannot be accounted for their parent's actions and are to young to be active hunters. We could train them to work in harmony with us." Shizuka said. "I'm not sure whether to be more surprised that you tried to kill me or that you feel sympathy for human children. However I'll go for the sympathy." Rido said. "Things could have been different for us Rido. But your actions have changed everything. Your brother was right. You enjoy watching innocents die. Well I'm not going to let you kill any more people. This ends here." Shizuka said. "Oh really. Shizuka you can't fight me. You're too weak." Rido said. Just then one of the boys picked up his father's gun and shot Rido with it. They didn't have very good aim but were able to hit him in his hand. "Prepare to die boy." Rido said charging for the boy. Before Shizuka could stop him Rido had attacked the boy by grabbing him by his throat and throwing him 20 feet into a tree. "Run" Shizuka yelled at the other boy who was frozen in place. "Run or you'll die too." Shizuka yelled and the boy took off running towards her. Rido followed after him but Shizuka grabbed him. Before she could restrain him he slashed the boy with his nails. The boy was hurt and fell near them. "I will not let that boy die." Shizuka said and she threw Rido backwards. He slid some feet but quickly charged for her once he regained his composure. Shizuka caused a shower of petals to surround everything making it hard for Rido to see. She then charged him with her hand out stretched aiming for his heat. He blocked her with his arm and they began a series of parried blows at a super fast speed. The boy watched in awe afraid he would get caught up in the battle. All he knew was that his parents and twin brother were dead and he was hurt. He hoped the pretty lady would win the fight and save him from the evil man.

Eventually Shizuka gained the upper hand and was able to stab Rido through his neck and slid side ways taking his head off. She knew that he was still alive but she didn't have much strength left so she sent his body off to a location she was unsure off and obliterated his head. It would take him a long time to regrow his head and find her again. Tired she walked over to the boy. "What is your name?" She asked. "My..my name is Zero." The boy said shakily. "Zero my name is Shizuka. I want to help you. Do you know how bad you've been hurt." She asked. "I'm not sure. Is the man gone?" Zero asked Shizuka. "Yes the man is gone. Let me look at you." Shizuka said. She walked around him and looked at him carefully. "He slashed through your back severely damaging your spinal cord. You'd be paralyzed for the rest of your life; however, I can save you. In exchange when the evil man reawakens I wish for you to kill him." Shizuka said. "The man isn't dead? But you destroyed him." Zero said warily. "I destroyed his head but his body disappeared. Eventually he will regrow his head and regain his strength. I am tired and will need to rest to prepare for that day." Shizuka said. "So you'll heal me if I kill him. If you heal me I'll do whatever you ask." Zero said. "If I heal you you will become a vampire. If you remain a vampire hunter like your parents it will make it easier to kill the man but you will be killing others like you. Can you stand that? If so you will be able to sense when both the man and I reawaken. This will help you find him. I will help you find him when the time comes." Shizuka said. "Alright. I'll do it. But I'm all alone. How can I survive without anyone?' Zero asked Shizuka. "Once you're a vampire things will be different. Besides you have me, we have the same enemy." Shizuka said. "But you're leaving." Zero said. "I'll always be with you." Shizuka said cradling Zero to her. Bending her head towards his neck she quickly stuck her fangs in to minimize the pain. Zero began to cry out so she pulled him closer to muffle the sound against her chest. As tears flowed down his cheeks she drew away. Slowly the wounds on his body began to heal but the bite mark remained. "The mark will fade eventually but for now let it remind you of what you escaped from." Shizuka said cleaning the blood from her mouth. She let go of Zero and began to walk away. "Good-bye Shizuka" Zero called. She turned back and smiled at Zero. "Remember we will meet again." She said as she faded away into the sakura petals blown in the wind.


End file.
